Hottest Around
by FreeGrain
Summary: Going on a double date with Blake and Sun promises only fun and enjoyment for Weiss and Yang. {Freezerburn} {Weiss x Yang}


"All ready, princess?"

Weiss glanced away from the mirror to see Yang peering in the doorway. Weiss fixed her last earring in place before straightening up.

"I'm all yours, darling," she smiled, offering Yang her hand.

Yang smiled and pulled her into the room before pressing a kiss to her lips. It was soft and brief but held tender love in it. Weiss couldn't stop herself from smiling. Yang pulled away and held her at arm's length.

"You look beautiful."

Weiss blushed and averted her eyes as she recovered her composure. Even after all this time, Yang still managed to fluster her. She was wearing a white dress flowing down her legs, the top lined with a golden pattern. It hugged her figure but revealed very little skin. It was both elegant and sensual, exactly what she wanted.

Yang was looking gorgeous herself, dressed in a short dress coloured a smoky grey. The fabric was sleek down her torso until it reached her waist where it spread out in a slight poof. Sparkles dotted across her chest, a deep v-dip revealing a generous amount of cleavage.

"Not as beautiful as you," she smiled, kissing Yang's cheek. "Come on, let's not keep Blake and Sun waiting any longer."

Yang offered her her arm and Weiss took it with a smile. Her hand settled on the prosthetic, the metal cool against her skin. Yang smiled again before they left the house.

Blake's sleek car was waiting on the path, the engine jumping into life when they emerged. Out of the upstairs window Weiss heard Ruby yell in annoyance as she was once again killed in one of those games of hers.

"Yo!" Sun leaned out of the passenger seat window, looking dashing and more clothed than he'd ever been in his life. His suit was dark and a fancy looking tie lay across his chest. He beamed at them. "Hurry up, we haven't got all night!"

"On the contrary, we do have all night," Blake smiled as they slid into the back. "It is only 8 o'clock."

Sun leaned back, one of his radiant smiles directed towards them. "Yeah! Whatever she says!"

Blake laughed, nudging the car into gear and they started driving. "Dork," she mutter under her breath but Weiss caught the affection in the glance she shot towards the monkey faunus. Weiss held back a chuckle.

It was safe to say Blake was really in love with him. Which was great seeing as her feelings were greatly recipotated.

Yang pressed a kiss to her neck and her hand found hers. Sun and Yang held most of the conversation, energetically debating about last night's game. Weiss, herself had no interest in such things but Yang was adorable when she got passionate.

Blake gave her a knowing smirk which she huffed at.

They pulled up next to the river, the streetlights glowing and casting a wonderfully romantic atmosphere. They'd been planning this for a while now; the two couples going out for a date. Both had been dating for over a year now.

The restaurant was down the road and the four eagerly made their down. Weiss clung to Yang's side, her warmth keeping away the early night's chill.

The river was surprisingly beautiful in the moonlight, the reflection shimmering as the water flows past. Weiss leaned over the wall, peering into it. Something silvery caught her eye and then was gone.

"Hey, darling." Yang's murmur in her ear set something aflame in her chest. Her girlfriend wasn't helping with the hand sliding around her waist. "See something nice?"

Weiss leaned back into her, lips catching the side of her jaw. "Just a fish."

Purple eyes gleamed at her and a teasing hand shifted down her leg, fingers pressing against the fabric. "Oh? That's cool."

Weiss inhaled deeply.

"Oi! Lovebirds, we have a reservation!" Sun Wukong, the Ultimate Cockblock.

While Weiss would have loved to play a sensual game of teasing strokes and touches, they both knew now wasn't the time. Later perhaps but now they were on a nice date with their friends. Nothing could be better.

Yang took her hand and they left the riverside.

The restaurant was unbelievably fancy for downtown Vale. Soft red carpets lined the floor and every surface was shiny and pristine. If there was something Weiss missed about the Schnee Manor, it was how clean and tidy everything was.

Yang kissed her cheek as they sat down, taking her jacket for her like the courteous woman she was. Weiss kissed her properly once they were settled down.

"Honestly, going out with you two is like constant reminders that we're in public," Blake's voice was teasing. "You just can't keep your hands off each other."

Yang's retort was quick and flirty. "Who can blame her really?" she smirked. "Who could resist this smoking bod?"

Sun raised a hand, looking around the room. "Me? And everyone else here? Yep, yep, confirmed." He laughed. "Please. We all know I'm the hottest here."

Weiss leaned forward, perching her chin on her hands. "Hmm? That sounds like a challenge, Yang."

Yang grinned. "I'm ready anytime, Wukong."

Blake's ears twitched as she hid a smile behind her hands. When she met Weiss' look, her eyes were filled with laughter.

"Right, so here's the game," Weiss said, spying familiar faces that inspired her. "We're going to order starters and mains. During the time between them, you both have a mission."

Blake arched an eyebrow.

"Team CFVY are here for drinks." She nodded towards the bar. "Yang, your goal is to get Coco's number before our main comes. Sun, yours is to get Fox's."

"Oh come on," Sun complained. "Coco is so into girls. And she flirts with everyone. At least give Yang Velvet."

Yang nodded. "If that'll make you happy, sunflower."

" _Sunflower_?!"

Blake laughed, linking her fingers beneath her chin. "Oh this is going to go wonderfully."

Their starters arrived without a hitch and Weiss had to say it was absolutely delicious. It was all positive reactions from the group. The waiters picked up their plates and left. The moment they did, Yang sprang to her feet.

"Righto! Be right back, I've got a bunny to bewitch." She winked before striding off to the bar.

Sun shot up and straightened his tie. "Can't let her beat me," he grinned, combing back his hair. He kissed Blake's cheek. "Be right back, babe!" He jogged off in the same direction as Yang.

Weiss arched her eyebrows. "They're actually doing it?"

Blake had her head in her hands as she laughed under her breath. "Such idiots," she muttered but her tone was affectionate. "I can't believe we're dating such dorks…"

Weiss' gaze was tracking the two blonds. Yang had already approached Velvet, who had been left alone while the others went to collect drinks.

"...you know how protective Coco is right?"

Weiss looked back at Blake. And felt a smile tug at her lips. "Of course. It's likely Coco will—"

Suddenly something crashed behind them.

Weiss shot to her feet. "Yang!"

Yang was sitting on her ass on the floor, rubbing her head. She smiled sheepishly up at Coco. "Should have expected that," she groaned. "Sorry, Co'."

Coco's arms were folded across her chest and she rolled her eyes. She offered Yang a hand.

Yang slunk back to Weiss, shoulders drooping but her eyes bright. Weiss kissed her cheek in comfort.

"Hard luck, babe," Weiss murmured.

Yang laughed and leaned against her. "You and I both knew that was never going to work." She laughed.

A few minutes later, Sun sidled up to Blake, a piece of paper triumphantly clutched between his fingers. His grin was wider than ever. "Guess who just won?"

Yang didn't seem at all put off and smirked in good humour. "Fair enough, sunflower. I concede defeat to your radiance!" She patted him on the back.

The rest of the night went pleasantly. The food was better than she'd expected and Sun and Blake were good company. There was endless teasing and joking from both sides that never failed to make her laugh.

Team CFVY dropped by on their way out. Coco apologised again for hitting Yang but they both laughed it off. When they finished, they wandered down the riverside for some time, watching the moon's reflection on the water.

Once home alone, after Blake and Sun dropped them, Weiss wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pressing her face into her neck. Yang was warm. She was always warm.

"Did you have a nice day?" Yang murmured, lifting her up. Weiss instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Yes…" Weiss said softly.

Together they changed into their sleepwear and Weiss crawled under the covers. Yang joined her a few seconds later.

"I love you," Yang said sleepily in her ear.

Weiss kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

Slowly Yang's breaths evened out as she drifted off. Weiss would never get tired of this; curling up with Yang after a long day. She smiled. And she fell asleep in the arms of the woman she loved.


End file.
